His Right Hand
by King Kyuubi
Summary: Everyone has there own point of veiw but if goes off from the point who know not Naruto because he just died
1. Awakening

Blanket Disclaimer I Don't Own

I was bored this popped in my head

* * *

His Right Hand

Ch 1 Awakening/Prologue

Three people stood in a large open clearing two grave off to their left near a small stream one marked by a sword that was in pieces, the three stood in reverence. One openly crying on her knees staring under a tree while the other two were trying hard to desperately hold in their own tears. After a moment the oldest one whispered "Alright team lets go we got to get home, we have to inform the Hokage" Sasuke nodded before helping Sakura up, who immediately clung to him crying on his shoulders, but not before looking back at the three graves the stood out on the beautiful scene "Thank you …Naruto" the three slowly walked back down the road and headed home in a quiet manner that reflected their mood.

Deep in the ground laid the body of Uzamaki Naruto head severed at the neck, hands cut off at the wrist and a large cut so deep you could see his skull running from his left temple, across his eye, and down to his right side of his neck. Inside his mind was a whole other situation the sewer that was once his mind was shattered and every where Naruto look was black "Where the hell am I" he thrashed about throwing himself "What the hell happened" he looked around "Teme…Sakura-chan…Sensei where are you guys" he sat down and closer his eyes and an amazing thing happened, he saw a white light but when he opened his eyes it was gone. He closed his eyes again and when the light came back he started to walk towards it. After what felt like years of walking he stood in a pure white room, in the middle sat a blood red chair, and a man.

The man was tall at least 6'8", he wore a simple robe with an odd symbol hanging over it, his hair was a deep green that touched his jaw, his face a bright white with black markings, and each hand he held a weapon. The left one was a scythe with three blades and the right one was a blade he held like a tonfu. Naruto opened his eyes but the man and room were still there "Child" his words instantly took Naruto's attention from the room to his face the man grinned "Do you remember what happened" the blond grabbed his head and slowly spoke "I was on a bridge fighting when my opponent took off, when I caught up he was dead, then Gato came out, I yelled at Zabuza who took a kunai avenging Haku, but Gato was wearing a bomb, Zabuza was fried and the explosion broke his sword but the pieces were thrown" his eyes widened "I jumped in front of Sakura and Sasuke and then it went black" He looked around at the room "I'm dead aren't I" the man nodded "Aww I wanted to go out taking down something like a dragon on my eightieth birthday not cut up by a broken sword" the man smiled "I can help you" Naruto's eyes narrowed "How I'm dead and who the fuck are you" The man stood up and the chair changed to a cape of blood that waved behind him "I can revive you"

Naruto was on guard and jumped back "How the hell can you do that" The man waved and the room disappeared to be replace by a forest twenty miles from Konoha "Walk with me" Naruto nodded and they walked to a lake he talked the whole way "I was once a man who fought for every man, women, and child who couldn't in my village. I was a kage in power able to beat anything and anyone that dare attack my village. Unfortunately I was the only one who ever fought no one else knew how. As their sole defender they relied on me and I was happy to help. One day a lower demon came to my village I killed it quickly but after wards I realized I had sort of taken its power. I used it against my enemy's and then the worst day of my life came. The Kyuubi and Hachibi were coming, one on each side and when the Ox saw the Fox they started to fight and killed everyone I cared for. My village was gone and I lay there dying the Kyuubi won the fight and was leaving when it saw me.

It smelled me before smiling and spit up this necklace" he lifted the one on his robe "I put it on and was gone from this world into this one. Here I didn't age, I never could get hurt, and I could never be heard. I thought it was worse then death till someone found my left hands blade and when I talked he heard me and I talked to him for a while as I have with you. I gave him my power and allowed him to keep my left hands blade but he slowly grew crazy and killed everyone in his village. He started to kill anyone in my name and I grew ashamed of his philosophy on life, to him all should be killed in my name. I try talking but he refuses to listen now and I was alone again. But I felt the Kyuubi and then could see you, I watched as you were ripped apart by the blade, and buried. I stitched you back together in your mind and your body has been following suit thanks to the Kyuubi." Naruto looked into the water and saw the black stitches around his neck, hands, and across his face. "Now I've decided your worthy and when you were strong enough I sent out a light and you followed it had you not you would have died"

Naruto stared into the lake "Why me though I'm not worthy of a second chance I hold what cursed you" The green haired man smiled "But you used the energy you had not to save yourself but your friends. That make you worthy to bear my gift had it been anyone else I would have let all the shrapnel hit them" Naruto looked up "Huh" a wind blew lightly "I blew the shrapnel away, the pieces that hit were to big for me to influence" Naruto looked back down at the water watching it ripple "What happens if I decided not to accept this honor at a second chance" The man smiled "We sit here till you decide to time has stopped for us when you accept only two hours since you've been buried will have passed" Naruto closed his eyes and looked up to see the smiling faces of his precious people staring back. "That's a dirty trick old man" He shrugged "You would know who sent the secretary into the Hokage's office with a weeks worth of paperwork all because he couldn't take you for ice cream" Naruto smiled "Good times" the man nodded as Naruto stood up "On one condition" the man smiled "Of course but I have one as well" Naruto nodded "What's yours" the green haired man smiled "Kill my old protégé what's yours"

Naruto smiled and pointed up "I want to fight a dragon" the older man fell on his face and then started laughing "Perfect" he touched the water it rippled to show a cave with two bladed tonfu on a pedestal surrounded by bones that started to come together forming a giant dragon the size of a boss type summon. It had large wings for arms, its body was serpentine ending in a flayed open tail, and its head was gruesome and ghastly with large teeth and horns. "Meet Bone Tail the beast that decided to take my tonfu for some reason" Naruto smiled "I get to fight it" The man nodded "You get to fight it just come here and follow the wind the second it touches you it'll give you my powers and my blessing" Naruto nodded but stopped "You never told me who you are" Naruto felt a flick to the forehead and felt himself flying backwards to wave, falling into the earth he felt his body come to life again the mans last words ringing in his ears "I'm Jashin" He looked around seeing black as he went to sit up he felt his head hit something and remembered he was buried. Had anyone been near there they would have heard a very loud but muffled cry of "Fuck"

Six hours later a blood encrusted hand broke the surface of the ground and dragged up a body. Once his head hit the surface a long drawn out breath was taken in to his protesting lungs, and he crawled towards the river. Dunking his head into the river and drinking as much water as he could before pulling up coughing he tried to stand, only to be reintroduced to terra firma . . . hard. After a few more failed attempts to stand he started dragging his tired and stiff body towards Tazuna's house. After an hour of dragging his body he now lay outside the door leaning against the frame, he knocked. The door opened to reveal Tsunami whose hand flew to her mouth in shock before she fainted. Naruto smiled "Hey Drunkard help us" before he passed out to landing inches from her head.

A day later Naruto woke up to see Tazuna's face inches from his he jumped back screaming Tazuna did the same in shock "What's a matter Tou-san" Tsunami saw Naruto sitting in the corner and put the situation together. Pulling out a large frying pan she hit the older of the two in the head "What did I say about leaning over him like that" she ground out a confused sorry was heard before she smiled at Naruto "Are you hungry dear" his head nodded before he could think and followed her to the kitchen where he ate and ate and ate. Two hours of eating later Naruto smiled at Tazuna's still swollen head who asked the question he knew was coming "You were dead we checked how are you here"

Now unfortunately the two didn't know Naruto well enough "Well there was this bright light and I felt weightless before suddenly I was standing in front of two people one a very old lady the other a drop dead gorgeous women. The second one looked at me and said it's not your time yet. I asked why she said two words I'm Kami" Naruto stopped as Tazuna handed his daughter some money who had a I told you so look "Anyway before I left the first one turned to me and told me to tell you Tazuna to and I quote stop you drinking you lazy ass bum and listen to Tsunami more or else when you get up here all the beatings I gave to you while we were married will seem like a love taps" Tazuna's eyes widen before he passed out and Tsunami giggled "That's Kaa-san alright" Naruto laughed before standing up "Anyway I got to head home they'll probable report me being dead if I don't" The homely beauty nodded and walked him towards the door as he promised to visit again someday, as he walked out Inari came down the stairs to see him wave causing him to faint. Naruto took off towards the lake that Jashin-sama took him to traveling in a dead sprint the whole way he arrived in two days had he have headed towards the village he would have ran into Team 7 slowly walking back in silence. As he arrived at the lake he felt a small wind press on to the right, following it as it twisted and turned in seemingly random directions he arrived at a small cave he would have to crawl through. After an hour of crawling on his hands and knees he fell into a pit.

After an hour of falling he hit the ground and shattered everything in an instant but within a second his body was healed back to normal. As he stood up he saw a large cavern leading to the right and a smaller one on the left "No brainer" he walked down the right tunnel for ten minutes before he reached a dead end with a switch, he pulled it and was impaled from all angles by 12 inches solid diamond poles. His hands lay a foot to his right and left, his head on a pole of it's own his body riddled with holes "This sucks" he whispered as he looked around, his attention was drawn to his hands and he stared. His hands twitched before standing up and crawling around the ground aimlessly "Hey stupid over here" His hands climbed the poles and knocked his head off the pike before reattaching to his body. His body pulled itself off the pikes the holes and mangled body glowing and healing in seconds. "Finally come pick me up" the blond head shouted to himself, the body ran and kicked the head into a wall that triggered another trap. Flames shot up from the floor frying the entire corridor, the blond walked back out into the main tunnel his head under his arm unscathed except for his jacket it was burnt to ash. After setting his head on he followed the smaller tunnel around a bend and came to the room he saw. **"Who comes to my lair no human is allowed here"** The bones he saw earlier assembled themselves into the dragon know as Bone Tail his black eyes burned in a way that stole any light it saw until it came to Naruto **"You a mere boy made it past my defenses, pulled the switch that opened the door, survived my traps and stand here before me"** A deep rough laugh echoed through cavern **"Alright boy if you can make it to my nose and stare into my eyes for a minute I will acknowledge you as my better"** Naruto nodded and took off.

The large wings flapped and raised its large body off the ground in ease. Naruto took off forgetting the weapons as he jumped towards him. Missing by a few feet he fell to the floor, in a quick roll and jump he was back to his feet running towards the wall. Immediately using his new chakra control technique he flew up the walls only to bounce off and grab on to the large dragons tail. Heaving himself up he took off on a dead run but Bone tail refused to just stay there, he took off straight in to the air at tremendous speeds causing Naruto to hold on to dear life. Twenty five feet, fifty feet, one hundred feet into the air and he suddenly stopped before diving even faster then before. Twelve feet from the ground he suddenly stopped and Naruto shot forwards reaching wing level. His hands fell off to grab the wings pulling them close to the body as Naruto hopped over his head and landed on his face. A torrent of fire came from his nose roasting Naruto in an instant the beast smiled until the hands finished and he fell to the earth and the flames disappeared. There in the heat and smoke stood Naruto pants and shirt gone and hair slightly on fire creating an overshadow freezing the giant beast. As the two stared at each other in a locked gaze Naruto remembered what he came for and after a minute the beast turned to the pedestal and our blond hero jumped off and grabbed them only to pass out.

Naruto stood in front of Jashin once again in the cavern he truly was in "Excellent you did better then I thought and adapted to your new powers quicker than I imagine" Naruto grinned "I always learn better by doing" The god smiled and nodded "Now Naruto there are a few more abilities you have beside the mastery of these blades" Naruto sat down and nodded "The first is if you ingest a piece of your victim be it hair, blood, or other various fluids they will be under your control like a voodoo doll unlike my old protégé you do not need to draw a circle but you have an easier way of killing people now if you pull your strings out and your head or hands falls off… so does there's" Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed his neck remembering the pain before he died "You have already figured how your hands can work but the biggest and sickest thing you can do is unstitch you face and" Naruto awoke with a smile 'So cool' he thought before turning around and falling back in surprise. Bone tail lay staring at him with a scroll in his mouth **"You haven proven yourself to me not only are you the chosen of the blades but you stared in to my eyes with no fear only dedication to your cause for that I will allow you to sign the Dragon contract"** Naruto's eyes widened "Are the all like you" The beast nodded **"Our clan died many eons ago but we were brought back in a space outside time dead but still living only I could not go to my clan for, 10,000 years I've laid here in the sun hidden to all but visible to any that came the way you did, when I took these blades from the Shinigami he promised that the one he took these from would send someone and he would free me. I didn't understand at the time but I do now with this I can go home and when you need us you can call any of my kin"** Naruto nodded and signed, Bone tail taking him through it step by step **"By your leave Naruto-sama"** Naruto nodded before coming up with an idea "Actually can you do me one favor before you leave" The Dragon nodded

Team seven minus Naruto made their way through the gate not stopping in there solemn march. The other teams saw them and tried to speak with them but no one would speak, whenever someone said Naruto's name they flinched. The other Jonin understanding took their teams to do their missions, they arrived at the tower and proceeded to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk stamping papers wishing Naruto was there to distract him if only for a little while. As if Kami answered his prayers a knock was heard "Come in" He continued stamping not looking up quite yet as he finished all the important paperwork he looked up to see a familiar Hitai-ate and felt his heart sink "Report" he said unwillingly, Kakashi stepped forward and set the Hitai-ate down "Hatake Kakashi Jonin-sensei of team seven consisting of Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura, and Uzamaki Naruto, Reporting back from Mission 29653 Protecting Tazuna. A day after leaving the village we were ambushed by two nuke-nin known as The Demon Brothers Sakura took point but Naruto froze. After Sasuke took one down the other charged Naruto scratching him I took him out before he could harm anyone else. Naruto proceeded to drain the poison from his hand and we interrogated the client only to find out Gato of Gato Shipping was after him. We proceeded to find out that this was the only chance the village had and after a group decision we proceeded on. After arriving on the island we were again ambushed by Momochi Zabuza also known as The Demon Hidden in the Mist. I fought him for a few minutes before I was captured in a brilliant plan Naruto came up with, him and Sasuke freed me. I then revealed my Sharingan and proceeded to fights him, as I was about to perform the killing blow a Hunter-nin took him out with senbons to the neck. I passed out from Chakra exhaustion and my team carried me to the clients house for two days the watched the client before I awoke. I proceeded to train them in tree climbing after I figured out the Hunter-nin was in league with Zabuza. A week later after leaving Naruto at the clients house for mild chakra exhaustion we were again attacked. As we were on the bridge I later found out Naruto protected the clients daughter and son from being kidnapped and used as ransom before heading to our position. While I took on Zabuza, Sakura protected the client, and Sasuke took on his accomplice Naruto arrived in an extravagant manner and went to help Sasuke"

Sasuke held Sakura as she started sobbing once again, ignoring his own tears Kakashi pushed on "From what I learned from Sasuke he and Naruto fought a nin with a Hyouton bloodline and after Sasuke awakened his Sharingan he took a hit for Naruto knocking him out. I felt **his** chakra and soon he defeated the nin, before he could perform the killing blow the nin took off and took the Chidori I was about to use on Zabuza. Gato showed up and after a heart wrenching lecture from Naruto, Zabuza took off and killed Gato" Kakashi started to cry lightly but held it together to finish "Sasuke woke up and Sakura helped him towards our position, but Gato was wearing a bomb and when he exploded he took out Zabuza, his men, and the blast destroyed his sword sending the chunks of it hurdling toward Sasuke and Sakura" Now all three were crying as well as the Hokage figuring out what happened "Naruto dashed in front of the two and yelled that he would protect his precious people as Haku, the Hunter-nin, taught him. The three pieces cut through his hands, his neck, and his face. He died with a smile" he sobbed as he broke down on to the floor his Genin following suit, Sarutobi walked to the window a lone tear falling from his eye as he looked to the sky. A large object caught his eye as it sped toward the tower fifteen feet from the tower he could make out a massive dragon made of bone and a blur on top. The dragon disappeared but the blur came faster towards the tower the Hokage jumped back with a cry for the others to do the same.

**CRASH**

The dust rose and the four went on guard waiting for the dust to settle. As it did a figure could be seen that caused all eyes to widen, Naruto stood in a pair of boxers and had an odd necklace, smoke rising slightly from him before he lifted his head and smiled exactly as Kakashi "Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around" A thud was heard as all but ones mouth stood agape.

Ch. 2 Explanations and The Chunin Exams

* * *

Thanks for reading i think i'm the first to make a good Jashin fic hurrayT


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone I am back after my last post I sort of had a small psychotic break I went to a lovely institution, my ex left me, I lost my apartment, and now that I am "sane" I am living with my parents and working making sandwiches hurray. On another note I need a BETA I was reading some of my work and my grammar is horrible =) so please some one with at least two good stories and some free time send me a private message and I'll check you out if I like it I'll send you my old stuff, repost it after you sent it back, and then send you the three new chapters I'm working on **_

_**Now for status of the next chapter**_

_**Changing Fate is 50% done **_

_**Chapter Wings of his Heart is 10% done **_

_**His Right Hand is 25% done **_

_**So as soon as I get a BETA and as soon as I buckle down on writing it shall be done O I'm also in a band now so one day y'all might be seeing me on TV ha ha ha I'll be the idiot with nine fox tails on stage Ja Ne**_


End file.
